


Sun, Moon, Fool

by BoydTheReaver



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Aftercare, Ai is thirsty and wants in on the action, Alternate Protagonist Names, Alternate names, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Crying, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Femsub, Flogging, Fucking Machines, Gags, Hair-pulling, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Slave, Minoru Sakamoto, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Pegging, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Two Shot, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, forgive me father for i hath sinny sin sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver
Summary: Ai ends up catching wind of the…steamierbits of Minoru Sakamoto and Ayane Matsunaga’s relationship.She wants in.





	1. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me father, for I have siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinned… *falls dead*
> 
> Anyway, yeah. Here we have another ridiculously self-indulgent piece of trash that involves my Persona 4 OTP, Protagonist/Ayane… well, more _Minoru_ and Ayane, since that’s what I called my Protagonist and all, so… yeah. ^^’
> 
> Anyway, I was honestly at a tad bit of a loss over what to write next in my porny catalogue, but then I remembered a discussion I had with Leliel about Ai being friends with Ayane, and I thought to myself “holy fucking shit, that honestly works superbly.” So here we are, Minoru’s been tying up and shagging Ayane, and Ai wants in on the action.
> 
> Nothing more needs to be said about this aforementioned self-indulgent piece of trash. Please enjoy!

The February morning for Ryotaro Dojima was interrupted with the sudden opening of the household’s entrance, followed by the furious stomping that sounded specifically like the clacking of heels. And Dojima did _not_ enjoy having his morning be interrupted like that.

As he and Nanako continued to enjoy the latest serial of Phoenix Featherman R, both parent and child turned their attention to a _furious_ looking teenager with false blonde hair – and she looked ripe _pissed_ for whatever reason.

“U-Uh…” Nanako was more than a little intimidated by the abrupt entrance. “H-Hi, Ai-chan. Wh-What’re you doing here?”

“Nanako, dear,” Ai Ebihara’s voice was as sweet as poison. “Can I speak with your father for a minute? I need to discuss… _things.”_

As Nanako shrinked from Ai's intimidation, Dojima stepped in. “I’m sorry, what’re you doing her at 6:30 AM in the morning on a Sunday?”

Ai proceeded to steel herself in a _furious_ – almost hilarious – kind of glare.

“Bring. Me. To. Your. Nephew. And. His. Girlfriend.” Ai said with steely emphasis. _“NOW!”_

* * *

“Hey, you up yet, Aya-chan?”

“I sure am, Minthpiece.”

Ayane was beet red, snuggled under the covers naked next to her equally-nude boyfriend; only the sheets spared any viewers from potential indecency. If one paid close attention to what parts of Ayane’s skin was available, there were some light marks of all kinds that seemed to be from a whip of some kind. Thankfully, any lotion did more than enough in helping smooth out the marks, and all the young couple was focused on is each other – two dorks _completely_ in love with each other.

Minoru Sakamoto and Ayane Matsunaga’s relationship has been the subject to popular discussion, needless to say. The romantic tale of a handsome, intelligent, sexy transfer student sweeping a kind, sweet and naïve everygirl off of her feet seemed almost straight out of a manga, but it was real and love nonetheless. More than a few girls were quite jealous over the fact that somebody as young-looking and plain as _Ayane_ of all people won over the popular transfer student, but Minoru would continue to insist that it’s her kind personality that won him over. That hasn’t stopped some of the ladies from not being jealous anyhow; Rise Kujikawa _still_ hasn’t gotten over losing Minoru to the shy trombonist from the Music Club.

Yet rather strangely, _Ai_ _Ebihara_ seems to be more than okay with the relationship at hand. That was quite something, given how finicky she was, but after Ai learned that Minoru and Ayane were already in a happy and loving relationship as it is, she saw no reason to interfere: her time with Minoru made her realize she was perfectly fine with being friends with him, and thanks to him, she learned to love herself beyond her own appearances.

Of course, unbeknownst to the happy couple, this didn’t stop Ai from being _quite_ jealous over the sexual conduct the couple had.

“So, uhh…” Minoru gave a sheepish laugh, meeting his girlfriend’s eyes. “You sure you gonna be okay from last night? I kinda worried that I was a bit rougher that I would’ve liked…”

Ayane giggled a bit in response. “Oh, I wouldn’t worry too much. Your aftercare has definitely improved over time.”

Yes, aftercare. It was _that_ kind of relationship.

As the couple continued to snuggle in the morning light after their boisterous night together, the two almost seemed obvious to the sudden storming up the stairs and –

_“MINORUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!”_

…the extremely loud voice of Ai Ebihara.

Ayane indignantly squealed upon hearing the booming voice, instinctively burying her face into Minoru’s surprisingly well-built chest. Minoru spun his head quickly to the door, though not as fast as the door slamming into the wall, leaving a _furious_ Ai Ebihara.

 _“EEK!”_ Ayane turned beet read and squeaked indignantly. _“A-AI-CHAN?! WH-WHAT’RE_ YOU _DOING HERE?!”_

“WELL, WHAT’RE _YOU_ DOING HERE, YOU LOVEBIRDS?!” Ai roared uncharacteristically. “HOW _DARE_ YOU DIDN’T TELL ME THAT _THIS_ WAS GOING ON BEHIND MY BACK?!

As Ai continued to angrily stomp forward, Minoru proceeded to create a necessary response. “N-Now hold on a minute! Is this _really_ weird to you?!”

 _“OF COURSE IT IS, DUMBASS!”_ Ai roared. _“YOU HAD THE NERVE TO LEAVE ME OUT OF YOUR INTERCOURSE!”_

Wait, _what?_

Minoru had to have a double take _there_ , even with Ayane burrowing into her boyfriend’s chest. “…I’m sorry?”

Ai threw her hands up in pure frustration. “Well, whaddya _think_ you bloody idiot?! You’ve _completely_ left me out of the fun! _I_ wanted to have a say in this as well, damnit!”

Minoru… was legitimately not expecting that.

“H-Huh…?!” Ayane was beet red, with the late bloomer turning to Ai. “W-What do you _mean_ you want in…?”

Upon seeing how frightened and embarrassed her friend looked with her constant yelling (to which she was fairly certain people all the way in South Korea can hear), Ai paused long enough to take a deep breath in and out. There was no way she was going to get anything she wanted by sounding like a raging sycophant, or so she thought to herself.

“What I’m _trying_ to say is that, well…” Ai proceeded to blush upon realizing just how _lewd_ her request was going to be. “I wanted to partake in a threesome.”

Silence almost took over the whole room. Ayane quickly proceeded to break that silence.

 _“H-Huh?! T-T-Threesome?!”_ Ayane squeaked, currently beet red. “J-Just why do you even _want_ to d-do that thing…?!”

“Aya-chan, calm down,” Minoru nodded at his lover, his very voice soothing her. Afterwards, he turned to Ai. “With all due respect Ai, how did you learn about my, umm… _special relationship_ with Ayane?”

 _“That?”_ Ai said with a light scoff. “Oh, I was actually out late at night and heard you two banging each other.”

Ayane immediately turned even redder and whimpered into her boyfriend’s chest. _Poor girl,_ Minoru thought, _She looks ready to die of embarrassment…_

“Hey…” Ai began. Immediately upon seeing her friend’s discomfort, Ai dropped the harshness and awkwardly looked away. “If you don’t want to do this, I… understand. I still have urges though…”

Ai looked over at her short friend. “Hey, listen, I’ll keep it a secret either way. That’s… okay with you, right?”

“U-Um…” Ayane blushed before shaking her head. “I-I dunno… i-it feel so _weird_ having sex with somebody not like Bumper…”

As Minoru shook his head according to Ayane’s discomfort, Ai sighed and shook her head.

“Oh, uh… I understand.” Ai frowned. “Alright, my bad… I’ll just leave you all alone and – “

_“W-Wait!”_

Just as Ai motioned for the door, Ayane perked up, much to both Minoru and Ai’s surprise. After a terse silence, Ayane spoke.

“Um…” Ayane stuttered. “You… promise you’ll keep it a secret, won’t you, Ai-chan?”

Unusually for the cold fake-blonde, Ai gave a warm smile to her friend. “Hey, it’s a secret, right? I won’t let anything get out like that. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll – “

“Umm… are you dominant or s-submissive?”

Ai froze upon hearing _that._ Slowly, she turned to Ai, currently beet red.

“U-Uhhh…” Ai, unusually, was rather embarrassed for being put on the spot like that. “D-Dominant.”

Ayane paused for another moment before smiling.

“Um…” Ayane nodded. “M-Meet me at my house at 6:30 PM. I’m sure my parents will understand.”

Ai turned to Minoru, who nodded instead of shaking his head. If Ayane was fine with it, so was he.

With newfound enthusiasm, she pumped her fists and cheered. _“Yeah!_ Thanks, Aya-chan, you’re the best!”

And with newfound enthusiasm, she ran out the door. Minoru raised his eyebrow at Ayane.

“You, uh… _sure_ about this, Ayane?” Minoru said with concern. “If you’re not up for something like this, I’ll understand.”

“N-No. It’s okay, Bumper.” Ayane nodded, brandishing a cheerful smile. “I mean, I’ll be able to enjoy it!”

Ayane paused a bit upon remembering that strap-ons and other female-related toys could be in Ai’s repertoire. Immediately thinking about _that_ lewd thought, Ayane turned beet red and put her hands in her head.

“…err, I _think.”_ Ayane squeaked. “I dunno if I can take two phalluses at once…”

As Minoru awkwardly scratched the back of his head, Ai was running down the suburbia cheering how she was going to get laid.

* * *

The day went on normally from that point onwards. It was a Sunday, so the absence of school left Ai with little else to do but wait. By the time 6:30 arrived, Ai found herself standing outside of the Matsunaga Residence with only Minoru keeping the residence company. If anything, he seemed to be occupied with his flip phone, all before Ai’s arrival made him stuff it into his pocket.

“Hey, you’ve made it on time,” Minoru gave a small smile as Ai approached him. “I take it there’s no second-thoughts you had in mind?”

“Hm?” Ai cocked an eyebrow. “…no, I’ve made up my mind on this. Where’s Ayane?”

Minoru tried his hardest to hide his amusement, but all that amounted to was a small, smarmy grin breaking on the silver-haired teenager’s face.

“Oh, she’s being kept _busy,”_ Minoru cracked a wider grin upon saying the last word with a bit of unusual emphasis. “I’m sure she’s eager enough to see you as it is.”

Ai cocked an eyebrow. “…busy?”

“Like I said, she’s eager enough to see you as it is.”

Ai gave a small smile before entering the residence. Just as Ai began undressing her winter garments, she briefly turned to her friend with curiosity in mind.

“Say, we don’t have to worry about Ayane’s parents barging in, right?” Ai’s voice lingered with concern.

Minoru, in response, shook his head. “I wouldn’t worry about it too much. If anything, Ayane’s parents are quite, well… _understanding_ of what kind of escapades we’re up to. They’re perfectly fine with leaving the house to ourselves for a few hours while they’re off on a date of some sorts.”

“Speaking of…” Minoru glanced over at the bag Ai was holding. “You’ve got anything in that bag I may be curious about?”

The fake-blonde looked over at the bag she brought with her. Pausing for a moment, she merely turned over to Minoru and gave a coy smile.

“It’s a secret.”

With how amused Ai seemed to be when giving her answer, Minoru couldn’t help but find himself smiling as well. “Well, I’m not going to question what you’ve got in there.”

Minoru turned to the stairway. “Anyway, we shouldn’t keep her waiting all that much longer.”

Ai undid the last of her winter garments with Minoru before proceeding up the stairs. The further Ai proceeded along the stairway, the more she heard ecstatic, mewling whimpers of pure _pleasure_ , as well as mechanical whirling in its place. The whimpers sounded high-pitched and aroused, and Ai had to remind herself not to rub her thighs together _until_ the actual intercourse begins. Regardless, a nagging part of Ai’s mind wondered just _what_ Minoru had in store for Ayane.

As he opened the door to Ayane’s room, it quickly be apparent why that’s the case.

Ayane was tied on her forearms and knees, completely naked, with her ass suspended in motion while her small head hung low. She was gagged with a leather ballgag harness with a red, plastic wiffle ball to help her breath – not that it’s going to help much, what with the choker surrounded on her neck.

The sheer ecstatic atmosphere was certainly helped by the fact that a machine with two dildos were _fucking_ both of Ayane’s holes at an almost mechanical rhythm. As Ayane felt her anus and maidenhood stretched by two six-inch dildos – the one moving into her anus being lubricated for safety – she moaned in exhilaration as her beet-red face looked dazed and aroused, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she instinctively pressed herself on the fucking machine.

Minoru gave a proud, smarmy grin at the predicament he placed his girlfriend in. “So, whaddya think Ai?”

Ai blinked rather stupidly; a blush crept onto her face as she felt the urge to rub her thighs together increase, but otherwise, she was more concerned with the status of Ayane as the fucking machine continued to fornicate her.

“Um… does she even know that were here?”

“Apparently not; overstimulation tends to invoke obliviousness in people.”

Ai paused for a moment at Minoru’s response, more than a little baffled – and turned on – at the rate the machine was sliding the two phalluses into Ai.

“Uhh…” Ai crossed her arms, somewhat unconvinced. “Isn’t there any purpose for the fucking machine?”

“To keep her entertained while I was away,” Minoru grinned cheekily. “Also, to make sure her holes are gaping enough to accommodate additional length.”

Just as Minoru finished his sentence, Ayane’s whimpers and cries evolved into flat-out orgasmic squeals, and before long, Ai saw the late bloomer give a low hum as she came onto the phallus, still moaning as the machine proceeded to fuck her. All Ayane could muster as she came was a weak whimper, with her eyes still rolled to the back of her head.

As Ai proceeded to fiercely blush at the sight, Minoru motioned over to the fake-blonde. “C’mon; I take it you want in on the action?”

Ai proceeded to look on at Ayane’s mewling moans as she felt another orgasm build up in her, and she cracked a devilish smile.

“That, quite honestly, sounds _lovely.”_ Ai proceeded to unzip her bag and take out the sex toys hidden within – but not before rubbing her thighs together a little upon hearing Ayane’s _delicious_ whimpers of ecstasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, sweet merciful God in heaven, what have I done…
> 
> Yep, this is gonna be a two-parter. The next chapter is, quite simply, going to be nothing but pure, disgusting filth. Yay!


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai ends up catching wind of the… steamier bits of Minoru Sakamoto and Ayane Matsunaga’s relationship.
> 
> She wants in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, it’s time for Round 2! Let’s complete this filthy piece of crap and be done with it already…
> 
> Nothing that really needs to be said that hasn’t been said in the introduction anyways, so… please enjoy!

If somebody were to take a glance at Minoru and Ayane, it’s unlikely that person would reach the conclusion that _either_ of them have a thing for bondage. Minoru Sakamoto was the straight-A model student of Yasoinaba while Ayane Matsunaga was the plucky trombonist from the Music Club, so the union of two rule-abiding students would normally bring out much more vanilla than leather.

Yet even so, appearances were always deceiving. Minoru has always been fascinated with the sadomasochistic aspect of bondage and the like, and it happened to be one day in July where he ended up suggesting the idea of sexual deviancy to his girlfriend. While initially shocked at the idea, Ayane soon found herself being tied up every once a few weeks and enjoying it _immensely_ due to a hidden sense of dark pleasure she derived from this kind of torment. That’s not to say Minoru and Ayane’s relationship was any less wholesome, of course; their relationship was built on love and trust, and none of these moments would _ever_ occur if the two didn’t trust each other.

Regardless of the circumstances, none of them were _quite_ expecting Ai to barge in one February morning and loudly proclaim how _she_ wants in on a threesome. Regardless, Minoru and Ayane saw no inherent problem with the idea, and ultimately thought: “why not? It isn’t as though anybody is being hurt by any of this.”

And that, roughly, is where Ayane Matsunaga currently found herself in. After being fucked dry by a double-penetrating sex machine, she now found herself in the same position she was in an hour ago, albeit without any sort of dildo-engine keeping her sexual desires sated. She was still bound on all fours, gagged with a red, leather wiffle ballgag harness, and _especially_ collared, and her entire body was coated in cold sweat as her face was beet red from total arousal. Given the fact that she already orgasmed _enough_ times as it is what with the fucking machine, being kept pent up like this only made the trombonist thirsty for _more_ carnal pleasures.

After what seemed to be an eternity of waiting, she seemed to finally have gotten her wish.

The door to the bathroom opened almost if on cue. Ayane gnawed a bit into the red wiffle ball, already feeling her hairs standing up on end upon the sound of bare feet touching outside the bathroom for the first time in the night.

She’s already seen Minoru naked enough times to know what he looks like under his clothes; he’s reasonably well-built underneath any potential garments, if a bit lean, but his member’s length was certainly nothing to shrug at for his age. Ai, meanwhile, awkwardly stood next to him, also naked, albeit looking a bit more embarrassed than she usually came off to be, because her decently sized breasts were on full view. Given the fact that her maidenhood – which was also shaved, like Ayane’s – was slightly soaked as it is, she could tell from a glance that Ai was _clearly_ excited in more ways than one.

Of course, all this insight came out of to the two dominants was a needy whimper and a light wiggle of her ass.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Minoru gave a light smirk to her girlfriend. “We’ve didn’t mean to keep you so… _preoccupied,_ if you understand my drift.~”

Ayane gave a light whimper of want as Minoru slowly closed in on his girlfriend-slash-slave like a vulture over its prey. Ai, meanwhile, had hardly any idea on how to advance other than awkwardly hug her breasts together.

“Umm…” Ai said with an uncharacteristic squeak. “What, uh… _do_ we do know?”

After finally motioning over to his girlfriend, Minoru turned around to give his co-dominant an incredulous stare. After a brief, terse silence, the straight-A student gave a cheeky grin.

“You’re really clueless on what to do, hm?” Minoru grinned. “Don’t worry; I’ll give you a few starters.”

Sparing not a second, Minoru proceeded to grab a handful of Ayane’s hair and yank it up with his left hand, eliciting a squeal from the late bloomer. Minoru’s hand proceeded to smack onto the younger girl’s asscheek, making Ayane give a low wail of pain and pleasure.

“You see now, don’t you Ai?” Minoru gave a cheeky grin as she turned Ayane’s hair to reveal the trombonist’s face: utterly flushed and moaning with arousal. “Ayane’s a naughty little pig who _lives_ for punishment. And naughty little pigs need to be satiated to be happy, wouldn’t you say?”

Though Ai winced a bit upon hearing the brutality of Minoru’s words, seeing Ayane hum gently at Minoru’s physical and verbal assault – to the point the fake-blonde noticed a little drip of filth from Ayane’s crotch – merely embolden the fake-blonde. Her expression of surprise slowly grew into mischief, and soon she found herself smiling in confident with her partner.

“Oh… I see.” Ai had something of an evil grin written all over her face. “She’s a bit of a masochist… _isn’t_ she?”

“You can say that,” Minoru laughed, giving another smack to Ayane’s ass. The girl squealed in pained delight, and Minoru proceeded to yank up her head once more. “Isn’t that right, you horny little slut? You _like_ being tossed around, don’t you?~”

“N-Nfff!~” Ayane moaned in approval, bobbing her head up and down as Minoru continued a cascades of smacks to her rear. After a moment of abuse, Ayane’s ass was red and sore, and her fluids were slowly continuing to leak.

“Hrmm... I _see.”_ Ai laughed to herself, still blushing a bit. “Well, in _that_ case, let me try something…~”

Ai took the moment to climb onto the bed, staring down Ayane on the opposite end from Minoru. The trombonist was currently in an ecstatic reverie, whimpering as she felt arousal course through her from pain and pleasure.

Ai almost had to retain a laugh upon seeing how horny her friend was. Not wasting any time on the matter, Ai cupped her hands around Ayane’s cheeks.

“Goodness me, _Ayane,”_ Ai said her words with faux-offense. Minoru continued to watch on with amusement. “You’ve never _told_ me you were such a dirty girl! I honestly am being sincere when I ask this…”

Pausing for a moment, Ai proceeded to give a hard slap to Ayane’s cheek. The young trombonist whimpered aloud, tears pricking her eyes as the mix of pain and pleasure continued to course through her.

“Do you like this?” Ai said, presenting her question. “Well? Do you?~”

A high-pitched mewl of pure want was all the answers Ai needed. As Ayane continued to bob her head up and down, still shuddering with arousal, the fake-blonde gave another laugh.

“Minoru-kun, you’ve fell in love a complete _slut!”_ Ai grinned. “I _never_ would’ve thought Ayane was into this!”

“Believe me, it’s a surprise to me too,” Minoru chuckled. “But that’s why we’re here to entertain her, right?”

Ai smiled before nodding. “Say, may I trade places with you for a moment? I want to be able to… _test_ something.”

With an offhand “Go right ahead” from Minoru, he promptly leaped off from the bed, and Ai proceeded to assume his place on the opposite end. From there, Ai could clearly see the glistening, clear liquids dripping from Ayane’s sex, all while her ass remained red from being slapped so many times.

“Soaked _already,_ aren’t you?” Ai gave a devilish smile. “Don’t worry; you’re only going to get wetter from here.~”

Ai gently placed her hands on the late-bloomer’s rear, Ayane giving a soft whimper as she felt her sore ass get touched once more. Ai proceeded to lower herself down to Ayane’s maidenhood, where the fake-blonde could outright _smell_ the arousal from the young girl. Without waiting too long, she made her tongue have contact with Ayane’s sexual organ.

Ayane’s eyes widened as she felt something warm and sticky touch her privates, all before the younger teen gave a warm hum signifying her complete approval. Ayane’s whimpers steadily grew in octaves as she felt Ai’s tongue tease her insides, her eyes fluttering as the only sound she could produce was a contented, happy sigh.

“You’re not half-bad at this, Ai-chan,” Minoru crossed his arms, more than a little impressed. “Then again, I’m not really certain whether I should be surprised or not…”

As Ai continued to eat her friend out, all Ayane could muster was small, high-pitched whimpers. She could feel her friend’s tongue racing over her clitoris and into her walls, making the younger girl buck her hips instinctively. Thrashing about in her bondage, and with the only voice she could muster being a small, weak whimper, Ayane came onto Ai’s tongue, giving a soft purr as she felt her nectar rush out of her maidenhood.

Almost immediately after feeling Ayane’s sweet fluids touch her tongue, Ai wasted no time grabbing the trombonist by the hair and giving a light slap to her bare maidenhood. Ayane wailed in a hormonal mix of arousal and misery, the recoil from the slap causing her to go into a low, erotic hum.

“Now _who gave you the right_ to cum like that, you filthy whore?” Ai’s tone was vicious as she spoke into Ayane’s ear. Ayane was eagerly bobbing her head up and down, and Minoru simply nodded with approval. “I think you might need to be punished for that.”

Dropping her head back down, Ayane stood up and gave a devilish grin – one that she was more than happy to direct at Minoru.

“Minoru, dear,” Ai chuckled with enthusiasm. “You don’t mind getting me some toys to work with, don’t you?”

The silver-haired Wild Card got the hint. Breaking out a similarly-mischievous smile, he merely gave a nod before running into the bathroom. A moment or two have passed as Ai and Ayane sat on the bed, patiently waiting. After a few more moments, Minoru walked in with an even wider grin than last time.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Minoru said with enthusiasm. “This is what you were wondering about, right?~”

Indeed, wrapped around his left elbow was a riding crop of some kind, and in each of his hands was a jar of lubricant – and much to Ayane’s wide-eyed shock, a six-inch strap-on that _very_ clearly belonged to the fake-blonde. Minoru walked over to the naked Ai before gently placing the materials on the bed. Ayane, meanwhile, was perceptive enough to notice that both Ai and Minoru were in a aroused state; Ai’s entrance was currently dripping with fluids, while Minoru’s decently-sized member was standing well on its own.

“Oh, Minoru!” Ai squealed with delight, clasping her hands together. “You simply _know_ me, don’t you?~”

Minoru responded with a cocksure smile. “Anything to punish my lovely slave with, of course.~”

Ayane gave a light whine – one would be unsure whether it’s of jealousy or impatience.

“Heehee… you’re the best,” Ai nodded, briefly turning to Ayane’s ass. “Oh, but _before_ that, we need to make sure she has safe entry, don’t we? Minoru, be a dear and unscrew the jar, okay?”

Minoru did not hesitate. After applying a little force to the jar – to which Minoru’s member waggled around, with was clearly in the longing sight of Ayane – it sprung open, and he handed the container to his co-dominant. Ai proceeded to scoop a bit of the clear, smooth substance and apply a generous amount to her right hand. Ai merely gave a motion of the head that Minoru correctly interpreted as “do as what you will.” Ai placed her left hand on Ayane’s asscheek while motioning her fingers over to her anus.

“Now, don’t squirm too much, okay?” Ai gave a deep, mischievous giggle. “After all, you’re about to endure a much larger protrusion in due time…~”

Ai proceeded to slide her lubricated index and middle finger into Ayane’s anus. The younger girl immediately moaned, her eyes fluttering as she felt herself instinctively press against Ai’s fingers to help further pleasure herself. Minoru continued to watch all of this with an evil grin, all before grabbing a riding crop of his own.

“What a naughty little pig, begging for more fucking…” Minoru teased. “Ai was right; you _do_ need to be punished for that.~”

Minoru spared no time in applying the riding crop to Ayane’s nubile body. With each slap of the leather, Ayane gave a loud squeal, constantly exacerbated by Ai stretching out her anus, all while pressing at her perineum. The trombonist soon found herself bobbing and whimpering in ecstasy, her face completely flushed, and her eyes having rolled to the back of her head. As Ai continued to pick up the pace as did Minoru, Ayane found her whimpers evolved into high-pitched moans and squeals, girlish little cries as she felt her body teased with overwhelming sensations.

Ai’s fingers continue to protrude, press and otherwise stretch Ayane’s anus, while Minoru’s riding crop continued to hit at her flat chest, her legs, her arms, and especially her backside. With the overwhelming mix of arousal and sadomasochism continuing to fill the young girl with ecstasy, Ayane felt her cries slowly go up in octaves, her moaning reaching higher and higher heights as she felt ready to cum, and…!

…nothing came. Ai, ever the astute one, immediately signaled Minoru to stop with his whipping, as the fake-blonde wasted no time in pulling her two fingers out of Ayane’s anus. The young girl gave a weak whimper as she felt pre-orgasm fluids drip from her maidenhood, the younger girl giving an indignant squeal and thrashing around, completely pent up from all the arousal.

At this point, Ayane couldn’t help but begin to cry. She’s always cried at least a little bit throughout all of these BDSM sessions, but it certainly wasn’t out of misery. No, she was _desperate_ for _somebody_ to fuck her, and it was clear as day that Minoru could see that in her, as did Ai.

Minoru nodded at Ai, and he soon lowered him down to Ayane’s face. The dominant male intentionally let his erection be in full-view of a desire-ravaged Ayane, the clashing hormones creating electricity in the air, and causing the younger girl to moan out loud. Her moans were even further exacerbated when Minoru been slowly smearing his erection over Ayane’s face, tantalizing the young girl further as she felt flaming heat touch her. Even _Ai_ was impressed, as evidenced by her increasingly-soaked entrance.

“Do you want my cock, slave?~” Minoru’s voice was low and husky, a light purr hidden in his voice. “Don’t you want me and Ai to fuck you silly? You really want to cum, don’t you?~”

At this point, Ayane couldn’t take it anymore. She wailed loudly, thrashing about her bonds and sobbing softly, all while Minoru continued to laugh at Ayane’s pent-up misery.

“All you have to do is say the magic words, y’know.~” Minoru smirked, his voice still low and husky. “Just say ‘please,’ and I _guarantee_ that you’ll be fucked to no end.~”

Ayane wasted no time in complying.

“Puh… p-pfhuh…!~” Due to Ayane’s gagging with the ballgag harness, all she could muster was unintelligible, high-pitched whimpers. But before long, the young girl let loose a soft, high-pitched, girlish moan that resonated throughout the room. Minoru and Ai weren’t experts on garbled speech, but it was evident to both what Ayane was saying.

She was saying “please.” She was _pleading._

And that was all the confirmation the couple ever needed at this point.

“If you say so, you naughty slut.~” Minoru laughed before giving his girlfriend-slash-slave a light slap to the cheek, evoking a light squeal from the girl. Without wasting much time, Minoru turned to Ai and nodded.

“So, I take it you want to you that strap-on of yours?” Minoru was busy stroking his erection, determined to get it up to maximum capacity. He was definitely going to finish himself here after all, so why wait?

“Oh, absolutely.” Ai grinned evilly, before pausing for a moment. “…though if you want me to use her pussy, I’d be happy to. I, uh, don’t want to cause any complications and all, and – “

“Oh… _ngh._ Don’t worry about that.” Minoru stopped stroking his rock-hard length, turning to Ai with a thoughtful smile. “I’ve taken necessary precautions; she’s on the pill.”

Ai smiled to herself. Even when horny and ready to fuck somebody dry, he was still thoughtful as ever. “Alright then; her ass is _mine_ to claim.~”

Ai wasted no time in securing the strap-on on her body. The silicone phallus also had a double-end that was meant to stimulate the female user as she applied pressure. As she felt a light nub enter her womanhood, Ai let loose a soft gasp, waggling the fake penis around to ensure it was on right. Ai then took a scoop full of lubricant and applied it onto the phallus; with how she prepped Ayane in advance, it’d hopefully be enough to be comfortable for her.

“Alright, I’ve got this…” Minoru undid the bonds binding Ayane’s forearms and knees down, before arranging her into a frogtie position. As Minoru continued to rearrange the rope around Ayane’s arms and legs, she continued to look impressed as the rope continued to efficiently bind the trombonist. He was always the efficient one, after all.

“Alright then…” Minoru lied back-first on the bed, scooping up the bound Ayane by the thighs, evoking a light squeal from the girl. He then positioned Ayane in a way where she was ready to be impaled by his phallus. A brief motion from the silver-haired Wild Card signified Ai to come over.

“So,” Minoru gave a devious smile. “You ready to fuck this bitch?~”

Ai grinned devilishly, teasingly wobbling the silicone cock around. “Oh, _would I.~”_

Ai climbed up onto the bed, wrapping her arms around the trombonist’s waist, positioning the phallus _right_ over her anus. With nothing left to lose, Minoru pushed Ayane onto his erection, and Ai did the same.

And Ayane _completely_ broke with arousal.

Giving a loud squeal that even the gag was dubious in containing, Ayane wailed and moaned as she felt both penises press into both of her holes. Her wails _very_ quickly evolved into outright screams, certainly not of pain, but of _complete and utter overstimulation._ Ayane sobbed loudly as she felt both dicks slam into her, her moans of arousal completely taking up the room. As Minoru grunted from feeling Ayane’s maidenhood squeeze around him, Ai was gasping loudly, her breasts bouncing wildly as she felt her strap-on slam into Ayane’s anus.

“This feels _good,_ doesn’t it Ayane?~” Minoru grinned, currently gasping for breath. “You _like_ being a little cockslut to both of us, don’t you?~”

After a good several moment of wild fucking, both dominants proceeded to pick up the pace. Ayane was buckling and squealing, her eyes wide as they could be as she felt a stormy orgasm churn up from within her. Minoru and Ai continued to gasp and yelp as they also felt pleasure as they continued to slam into the younger girl. Nirvana was just around the door, and in that moment, Minoru came messily into Ayane, as did both girls. Ayane’s fluids began seeping onto Minoru’s erection and even a bit onto Ai’s silicone phallus, and Ai’s own entrance was positively _soaked_ in her own juices.

Not wasting another moment, Minoru ripped the gag off of Ayane’s mouth and began kissing her passionately, leaving both of them and Ai to melt away in the midst of the afterglow.

* * *

“Hey, you’re gonna be alright, right Ayane?”

“Y-Yeah… thanks for asking Ai-chan.”

It was 1:00 AM. After three good hours of intercourse, Ai probably felt as though her parents were more than a little worried as to _why_ she was absent for so long. Nevermind her exhaustion and the resulting aftercare, but she absolutely felt _dead_ as a result of this.

Still totally worth it.

Either way, she found herself asking that question to Ayane as she stood outside the Matsunaga household dressed in her winter attire. Both Minoru and Ayane were dressed in their own nightclothes – all the result of a proper aftercare taking care of any bruises, marks, and copious amounts of fluids. Minoru simply smiled at Ai’s concern for Ayane; she was a lot kinder than she would like to let on.

“You sure you want to go back home, Ai-chan?” Minoru smiled. “You can stay for the night if you want.”

“No, my folks are probably worried about me as it is,” Ai gave a wry smile. “…still though, thanks. I, uh… had a fun night.”

Ai said that last part with more than a little luminance, one Ayane was giggling at.

“Heehee, so you _did_ enjoy it, huh?” Ayane grinned teasingly. “I knew you’d love it! Senpai _really_ knows what he’s doing!”

“Err, I guess you can say that…” Ai laughed awkwardly, still embarrassed with how lustful – and outright _domineering_ – she was during all of that. Still though… she enjoyed it immensely. And it only further enforces Ai’s belief that these two were meant for each other; seeing Ayane nervously hold hands with Minoru illustrates her point on that subject.

Stepping outside into the freezing winter, Ai turned back to the couple and smiled.

“Hey… thanks for the night.” Ai nodded. “I, uh… really appreciate it.”

“Anytime,” Minoru smiled. “Well… good night, Ai.”

“Y-Yeah!” Ayane nodded. “Get home safe!”

And indeed, with a final smile, Ai was on her way home. Minoru and Ayane turned to each other, both of them smiling at each other.

“Well… I’d say that was fun,” Ayane giggled, blushing. “Maybe we can do that again sometime, if not with somebody else?”

“Oh, trust me, I’m a bit exhausted for now.” Minoru only proceeded to smile lecherously. “But I _am_ up for some cuddles.”

As Minoru scooped up his girlfriend bridal style, both smiled at each other lovingly before proceeding back to their quarters. It _was_ an exhausting night after all.

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand it’s _done._ Oh, my God, this was so ridiculously filthy and self-indulgent, FFS.
> 
> Welp, a FWTP update will be in due order… eventually. Shit though, my mind can go somewhere kinky if I let it… o.o’


End file.
